


it's ok

by sweetsindle



Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [13]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adoption, Adoption Struggle, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Bonding, Dadthello, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Gift Fic, Platonic Cuddling, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴀꜱ ᴏᴛʜᴇʟʟᴏ ᴄᴀʟʟꜱ ʜɪᴍ ꜰᴏʀ ᴅɪɴɴᴇʀ, ᴀꜱᴛᴇʀ ꜱᴘᴇɴᴅꜱ ꜱᴏᴍᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ɪɴ ʜɪꜱ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛꜱ.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Othello
Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653784
Kudos: 7





	it's ok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sickening_grelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickening_grelle/gifts).



> For one of my best friends, AUTUMN!!!!! I love, love LOVE her so much!!! She has some of the best ideas, her vibes are top tier, her art is godly, and overall I love her 
> 
> happy uh........3 months and 1-week anniversary (I can't remember)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, my amazing minecraft/roblox/animal crossing wife, i stan you sm ❤💘💓💖💖💓💓💞

"Kiddo, come on! Time for some grub!" 

Othello smiled softly as he gently knocked on his new son's doorframe and walked in. There, on the floor, sitting on a pillow and surrounded by hand-knit stuffed animals of all kinds, a powder-blue rabbit doll in his arms, sat 13-year-old, newly-reapered Aster. 

In his hands was the switch he had gotten the young teen a just a couple weeks before Aster would officially move in with him, and was finally, LEGALLY, his son! The process to adopt was the very definition of a nightmare, and he couldn't possibly be more ecstatic that it was FINALLY over. - it felt like a literal eternity, and because of all the harassment, they had to go through in the several coming weeks.

The headquarters was horrible. As soon as they caught wind of Othello and Aster having any sort of familial attachment for each other, they sent two of their most irritating higher-ups to watch them: Louis and Janey, like hawks. 

For an entire two weeks, they tried everything in their power to sabotage their new relationship. The wildest thing that happened though...hasn't even been DONE by either Janey or Louis...it was by a fellow coworker. And it wasn't even INTENTIONAL. 

The older reaper cringed at the thought, shaking his head before readjusting his spectacles and crouched next to the teen, peering over his shoulder. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Suffering."

"Heh. Why's that?" Othello asked with a chuckle, sitting down and taking a look at the screen as he watched Aster's character talk to Tom Nook about a debt. "Ooooooh, tanooki troubles?"

"Forever and always. Why the hell are infrastructure upgrades the same amount as a home upgrade? And why am I the only one donating? It's so stupid!"

"Ugh, I know your struggle. It's always so annoying, especially when you have to donate supplies for a new building, and Tom Nook thanks EVERYONE," Othello said, as Aster clicked through several more dialogues. "Like dude, do you see anyone else donating? No. Then why are you thanking them?"

"Exactly!" 

"But anyways...How are you holding up? Everything going good with work and all that? Got your reports done? I know Stacie just dumped a BUNCH on everyone, 'specially the newbies. How much did you get, anyways?"

"A lot...Around what Sebastian would give me on one of his bad days."

"Wasn't every day a bad day for that monster?"

"Probably. Sebastian bloody hated me, and everyone else, so I wouldn't be surprised. He liked making my day a hundred million percent more difficult when he already knew I was upset." 

Othello blinked, clearly taken aback by his kid's words. Was...was this for real? Why on earth would you do that? To a child, especially? Wasn't that demon grown? Or was he really that damn petty? God. He'd never understand his thinking process...and to be honest, he didn't want to. Why would he want to understand someone as horrible as that? One of the saddest parts, the scientist felt, was even though Aster was treated like trash, even then, he still loved the guy.

It absolutely broke his heart. 

It was apparent just how much love Aster had for him, despite how horribly the demon treated him. He never ever had a chance of being loved back, but it still didn't stop seeing him as his father figure. 

The older reaper sighed, gently pulling the kid close and giving him a hug. "I'm sorry about him. About everything. You didn't and still don't deserve all this."

"It's alright...It's just life, I suppose. And he's gone. Anyway. My contract symbol is..." Aster paused, looking to the nearby window. For several seconds, that's all he did, simply...staring. Eventually, he set his game down next to him and crossed his arms, leaning against Othello. 

"Are you ok?" 

"I don't know...I'm sorry. I just feel lost, that's all."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Everything is so...confusing. I don't know why, but it just is. Nothing is how I imagined it."

"I'm confused, Aster."

"Me too." 

"Would you like to tell me why? Like, to the best of your ability? I know you know I will, but I promise I'll listen to every word." 

"I don't want to bother you. I'm sure you can guess. You've guessed a lot of things about me, and a lot of them have been correct." 

"That's guessing, Kid. I wanna hear everything. From you. I promise you, you're not bothering me about anything. Why would you ever bother me? You're my son." Othello said, reassuringly, before giving him a smile. "If you're comfortable enough to, sometime, please tell me. Obviously, it doesn't have to be everything, but just something. I want to help you, ok?"

"I know...thank you." Aster smiled softly at his father before picking his game back up and selecting a few controls. 

The two sat together in comfortable silence for a while, as Aster played his game. The two didn't exchange a single word as he completed specific tasks, earned bells, and paid off a debt. The only sound that could be heard was the pair's soft breathing, which was nearly in sync. 

Aster snuggled up to Othello, pressing the Y on his console. It looked like his mind was lost on the game, and what he would do next, but that just simply wasn't true. In reality, all he could think about was the past month and how radically his life had changed. He had already thought that his world was completely turned on its head when he died, but that simply wasn't true.

Yes, it had been an enormous change, and there were tons of emotions with it, but nothing was quite like the last month. 

Last month, his Papa started the process of adopting him. The whole thing came to Aster as a shock. Sure, he'd been calling him 'Papa' ever since his first day, and he definitely saw him as his father -

he doubted that his Papa would ever feel the same way, In his heart, even though all his hugs and words of affection and support, encouragement - all the like had been returned, given -

all practically tenfold then what he had given to his father, Aster doubted that he was seen the same light he saw the older reaper in.

The love he was given, he felt, was simply to placate him. No doubt, the scientist next to him hated the amount of attention Aster always craved. Never in his life had he ever been given this much before - so every little drop he got, he just wanted more. And more. AND MORE. The younger reaper felt horrible, not to mention also pretty selfish about it. 

How annoying, he probably was. Constantly pushing himself into the older reaper's business. Almost always wanting some sort of affection. Grabbing his hand every time they went anywhere.

Never in his life had he ever been so bloody clingy to ANYONE (well, that wasn't true - he had been, to his big brother), but yet here he was. How embarrassing. - only, it wasn't embarrassing. And he wasn't annoying. His father, the scientist, the older reaper - 

Aster looked up from his game screen to the man next to him. 

**Othello Huang.**

He had never been anything but loving, kind, and understanding towards him and his situation, and he was terrified that he was a nuisance? He knew he wasn't, but after years of feeling like one and telling himself that's what he was to everyone...it was hard to break free from that harmful mindset. 

Those years were the past. This was the present. He'd be fine. He knew it. 

After a while, Aster saved his game, shut it off, and sat it down next to him, enjoying his father's warmth. He snuggled up to him and rested his head on his Papa's shoulder.

"Tired?"

"No...I'm just...well, I'm not sure. It's whatever, though."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Later. I'm kind of hungry."

"How does pizza sound?"

"...if it has pineapples, I'm out."

"Heeeey! - pineapples make it better-"

"No, It _doesn't!"_


End file.
